Fujoshi issues
by Tsukiko Braginski
Summary: Elizabetha Hérdérvary descubre camino a casa que la ecuación yaoi metro inercia guapo chico albino resulta en "desastre total". Estas son cosas que solo le pueden pasar a una fujoshi… pasen y lean (PruHun, A.U., Humor)


Buenas mis estimados y pacientes lectores, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar he tenido una racha de aballasadora mala suerte: perdí el trabajo que amaba, enferme del estomago lo cual me dejo K.O. 15 días y tengo pleitos familiares por falta de dinero, trate de escribir antes pero me era imposible, estas cosas toman a mis musas inspiradoras, las atan y las meten en un barril oscuro XD además no quería escribir algo mediocre, creo que no seria justo para ustedes, así que les tengo buenas noticias, como he recuperado mi empleo y todo comienza a volver a su curso normal ¡les he traído triple actualización! Así es, verán actualizado "Enamorado de mi reflejo", este pequeño one shot y he resubido "mi único y verdadero amor" porque tenia muchísimas fallas y algunas incongruencias, espero sean de su agrado sin mas les dejo con…

El Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece es obra de himaruya-sama si fuera mio… uff! Lo que no le haría a hetalia si fuera mio, se volveria yaoi de inicio a final XD ahora si…

El fic ._.

Fujoshi issues

_Inercia_

_Es la propiedad que tienen los cuerpos de permanecer en su estado de reposo o movimiento, mientras la fuerza sea igual a cero._

La castaña se cubrió la boca con la mano para dejar escapar un pronunciado bostezo, respiro resignada al llegar a la estación del metro y encontrarse con la típica aglomeración que se producía al llegar el horario de fin de jornada laboral, miro a la derecha, esperando que hubiese menos gente y así poder hacerse con uno de los asientos al final, así es, ya tenia su plan trazado, sonrió con malicia, seria cuestión de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para, en cuanto esta se abriese, hacer un escudo con su brazo y pasar exitosamente al ultimo puesto, al lado de la ventana y la escalera de emergencia, que usualmente era el ultimo en ocuparse pues las "sardinas humanas" en su desesperación solo se desollaban vivas por los asientos del medio. Caminó hacia su puesto de batalla resguardando su mochila en la parte frontal y colocándose los auriculares para hacer más llevadero su trayecto, conocía bien ese lugar a tal grado que sabía exactamente donde se situaría la puerta desde antes que se detuviera el tren.

El sonido siseante del metro deteniéndose lleno el pasillo de la estación Elizabetha se acercó a su objetivo, mas antes de llegar algo, no, alguien le empujo hacia un lado para abrirse paso, dejándola tan desorientada que antes de poder echarle la bronca al chico que le había frustrado sus planes ya se encontraba en el mar de gente siendo empujada, despeinada, pisoteada y casi asfixiada por ese grupo de personas, era un hecho que por mas que lo intentara ya no hallaría un asiento vacio, pensó en salir de ahí pero ni bien se empezó a mover el sonido de "bip" que indicaba el cierre de puertas hizo acto de presencia acompañado del movimiento, que en combinación con la mala postura que la ojiverde había adoptado en su desesperado intento por salir de ahí, le hicieron caer de culo al suelo.

_Como consecuencia un cuerpo conserva su estado de reposo o __**movimiento rectilíneo uniforme **__si __**no**__ hay una fuerza actuando sobre el._

Apenada y dolorida se puso de pie como pudo, usando a la gente a su alrededor como agarraderas provisionales

-_animo, solo son diez estaciones, seguro por la cuarta alguien bajara- _se animaba mentalmente Elizabetha sosteniéndose de la estructura metálica alrededor del asiento-_ pero que calor hace aquí- _suspiro y se deshizo del corbatín del uniforme escolar guardándolo con su mano libre.

"Biip"

Segunda estación y la cantidad de personas a su alrededor se duplico, y en un instante ya se encontraba de frente a los asientos del medio del vagón (esos que están en línea recta) con esfuerzo logro asirse a la agarradera del techo, pues era bajita y sus brazos inconvenientemente cortos, mas que sostenerse parecía que la chica estaba colgando del techo, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta del porque el ambiente caluroso y la marabunta de gente, llovía así que era normal que todos buscaran llegar secos a casa aun teniendo que pagar un poco mas para ello, fue cuando bajo la mirada que lo vio ¡el estúpido (y no por ello menos sensual) chico que la había empujado al entrar! No confundiría a alguien tan peculiar, su cabello platino y desordenado era como un anuncio de neón que indicaba seguramente su posición en todo momento, ahí estaba cómodamente sentado, aferrándose a su mochila negro con blanco y un ridículamente tierno parche con motivo de pollitos, e iba profundamente dormido.

"Biip"

Los brazos le dolían pero si se soltaba en ese momento, a saber hasta dónde iría a parar, además era divertido ver a ese "bishonen" dormir, sintió la falda de su uniforme subirse peligrosamente, volteo lista para golpear al desafortunado pervertido mas se contuvo al ver que no era otra cosa que una sombrilla enganchada a su ropa por parte de la punta y sujeta al brazo de un señor cuarentón que le daba la espalda sin prestar atención, Elizabetha acomodaba sus prendas cuando…

"Biip"

A penas pudo detenerse improvisadamente del respaldo del asiento del muchacho cuando el tren comenzó a moverse, pensó en estirarse y sostenerse del "tendedero" pero si lo hacia corría el riesgo de embarrarse en el albino si fallaba lo cual era bastante probable considerando que sus manos comenzaban a transpirar

-_no debí pararme hoy de la cama- _Elizabetha se encontraba semi encorvada hacia adelante, noto que la lluvia había cesado y trato de abrir un poco la ventana y digo trato porque…

"Biip"

Otra manada de gente entro en la siguiente estación, noto que era inevitablemente empujada hacia adelante, miro sobre el rabillo del hombro para notar a dos señoras bastante corpulentas detrás de ella "tiene que ser una maldita broma" pensó Eli.

"Biip"

La nueva postura se volvía mas y mas incomoda la morena se encontraba formando un ángulo obtuso sosteniéndose con ambos brazos a cada lado del asiento del chico y por ende de su cabeza mientras sus rodillas, tan pegadas a las del chico lastimaban una barbaridad, la mochila colgando de su brazo y lo peligrosamente cerca que sus voluptuosidades se encontraban de la cara del recién bautizado como "bello durmiente" no ayudaban demasiado.

"Biip"

Aprovecho en la parada siguiente para abrir un poco la ventana y poder respirar, además del calor, un horrible olor a humanidad permeaba el ambiente, solucionado eso, busco mover un poco sus piernas, pero en ese momento la gran señora a sus espaldas hizo un movimiento empujando a Elí y obligándole a adoptar una patética postura con la pierna derecha del muchacho entre las propias y su larga falda a cuadros metida como pantalón bombacho entre las mismas, trato de concentrarse en su música, nada como un poco de Daisuke Namikawa para olvidar el numerito que montaba, al lado suyo un par de chicos rubios bastante parecidos reían cada cual a su manera uno tan discretamente que solo se podía notar el temblor de su cuerpo, el otro tan descaradamente que tuvo que retirarse las gafas para secar sus lagrimas, si, reían de ella, pero no se les podía culpar, desde su ángulo seguramente parecería que estaba acosando al dormilón en plan femme fatale

"Biip"

A cada movimiento del metro notaba como la señora tenía a bien recargar cómodamente todo su peso en ella, los brazos le temblaban, no solo soportaban su peso y el de la mochila sino también el de Miss Mastodonte, ¿y el chico? Bien, bien dormido

"Biip"

"_llego a casa, me ducho, veo junjou romántica, reviso si ha actualizado mi fic favorito y después duermo como piedra, si buen plan_" pensaba Eli sumergida en la música para olvidar un poco la presión a la que su menudo cuerpo era sometido, en ese momento la música de su reproductor mp3 dejo de sonar para cambiar por los diálogos de un par de chicos en japonés, mismos que no tardaron en volverse gemidos y alaridos de placer "_casi olvido que los tenia en lista de reproducción, suerte que esto no tiene demasiado volumen_" agradeció Eli, no sabría como reaccionar si todos escucharan su amado cd drama hard yaoi de UsUk, el tren paro en seco antes de la siguiente estación, todos se inclinaron hacia el frente del vagón en un efecto domino que casi hace caer a Eli, el albino por fin abrió los ojos dejando ver su tonalidad rubí, miro hacia atrás para saber donde se encontraba, al girarse de nuevo se topo de frente con un par de senos y una chica de seño fruncido que parecía decir sin palabras "no he acabado así por gusto, así que guardas silencio y quitas tu vista de ahí o te mato". Y como si las leyes de la física hubieran decidido que aun no tenían suficiente diversión a costa de la húngara, su auricular izquierdo cayo, en la frente del muchacho, quedo colgando frente a el, balanceándose de un lado a otro entre los jóvenes.

"ah! A-America, yamete ah!"

El sonrojo en el rostro albino demostraba que sus neuronas habían hecho clic, miraba con cara de circunstancias a la castaña que parecía suplicar con la mirada para que el chico no dijera nada, una gotita de sudor resbalo por la sien morena de la chica que no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia

"Biip"

-yo…-dijo por fin el albino con voz ronca moviéndose un poco, lo cual provoco un roce de sus rodillas contra las piernas de elizabetha –disculpa- dijo por fin sosteniendo entre sus dedos el auricular

Eli se sonrojo hasta límites insospechados y tradujo su vergüenza en enojo inexplicable-¿¡pero que crees que haces!? Perve...-

-¡que no mujer! Déjame bajar, es mi estación-replico el albino atrayendo varias miradas, como pudo Eli se zafó del agarre al que parecían someterle todos a su alrededor, el chico se levanto dejando ver lo alto que era a comparación de la pequeña Eli, quien aprovecho para sentarse en el puesto ahora vacio, antes de avanzar pasillo adelante miro a Eli y le soltó un no muy amistoso

-tsk, valla marimacho-

Lo que ocurrió a continuación se puede describir en tres pasos: El pie de Eli se engancho al pie del albino, quien dio un traspiés, quien finalmente cayo de bruces al suelo.

Las clases estaban próximas a iniciar, Elizabetha miraba yaoi en su móvil mientras llegaba el profesor

-tomen asiento chicos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles- el profesor Roderich había entrado, Eli ya conocía la rutina sabia que tenia suficiente tiempo para leer otra página de doujin mientras el profesor se daba cuenta de que no atendía y le espetaba un "guarde eso Hérdérvary"

-el día de hoy, un estudiante se nos une, llego de Alemania y cursara en este grupo adelante, preséntate-

-gutten morgen soy el increíble Gilbert Beilschmidt es un gusto alegrarles el curso con mi increíble persona- se presentó animosamente el chico, Elizabetha no prestaba atención hasta que recordó haber escuchado esa voz antes, levanto la vista de su móvil para encontrarse al chico del tren. Se levanto del asiento ruidosamente, Gilbert le reconoció al instante de verla de pie

-tu…- señalo Elizabetha con la mano que sostenía el móvil

-¡tu!- respondió el teutón con el mismo gesto

-¡pervertido!-

-¡marimacho!-

-¡guarden silencio!- el profesor les llamo la atención-y señorita Hérdérvary ¡guarde eso por favor!

Definitivamente iba a ser un curso interesante

Fin

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fic cualquier duda, comentario, felicitación, mentada de progenitora, favor de depositarlos en el botoncito de review

Se despide

_Tsukiko Braginski_


End file.
